live_love_and_ausllyfandomcom-20200214-history
Heart Breakers
Ally's POV ''' I am so exited. Its mine and Dallas's 1 week anniversery, i know its not much but, i still cant believe im dating Dallas! Im all dressed, ready for our special day/date. My phone rings, and ... ITS HIM!!! This will be the highlight of my day. "Hey Dallas!" I answer whilst smiling. "Uh hey Ally, listen, we're over, i met this really cute girl and, yeah, bye" He said when hanging up. My smile immeadiately turns into a frown. I cant believe it, i thought he was a great guy but hes dumping me for....SOME CUTE GIRL?!?! This is not right!! '''Austin's POV Best day ever. Mine and Kira's 1 week anniversery, the day we dated was like the best day for me AND Ally, she started dating her crush, Dallas! It feels great that we both find someone even when we have like career work. Ally's a great girl, she deserves everything thats good for her. I recieve a phone call from Kira, i smile whilst saying "Hello Beautiful" On the phone. "Austin dont call me that, im sorry but us, well, theres no more us, i met this really cute guy, i know you havent seen Ally since a week ago anyways, go see her, she might be, down in the dumps too" She said laughing and hanging up. I thought she was a really nice girl? And she dumps me for some guy. Plus, what does she mean by Ally being 'Down in the dumps'? Straight away, in my tuxedo, I look great so thats a waste, i run to sonic boom. Shes not there but i hear silent sobbing from the practice room. This is not good. I go upstairs and softly knock on the door. "Ally? Are you ok? You would not believe something, Kira dumped me for some guy" The sobbing stopped. "The same thing happened with Dallas. I cant believe it still." She replied. I Heard footsteps, suddenly she opened the door, oh my, how lovely she looked in the dress, i could not believe my eyes. Its like cupid swept me off my feet. "Hey" She said. "Now i cant believe Dallas broke up with you, you look amazing, stunning. He and will be forever, a true idiot" She smiled. "Thanks Austin" She hugged me. For that breif second i felt sparks. These are no ordinary sparks. They will light a fire, and burn brighter than ever before. "Hey listen. How about you clean up, because your make up has, yeah, and ill take you for a night time walk?" I asked. Her smile came back. "I'd love that" She replied. She went to clean up and off we went for a stroll. Friends being themselves on an ordinary day. *Twenty Minutes Later "That was fun" She smiled. Her smile, made my world light up. Im definately falling for her. "Yeah" i replied. We werent far from her house where i was taking her home. "Race you" I smiled and started running. "How did i know that was coming?" She asked and started running too. I stopped and she was shocked still running, as soon as she got to me i lifted her up and span her around. After a few spins i let her down. "Now im dizzy" She laughed, we were at her house. "Thanks for cheering me up Austin, and sorry about you and Kira." She thanked. "No problem, and im sorry about you and Dallas aswell" As soon as i said that i could see the hurt coming back. "Well yeah, it hurts me alot that he did that. But i really want to get the girl who did that to me" "Same" We both smiled. "See you later Austin" She started walking up the stairs to her house. "Bye" I smiled. She turned around, slowly stepping down the stairs, suddenly coming closer to me. Just now she kissed me on the cheek. Then went inside. Im in love. Category:Season 1 Category:Chance For Romance Category:Heart Breakers & Breath Takers Category:Austin & Ally Category:Auslly Category:Austin Moon Category:Ally Dawson Category:Episodes Featuring Austin Category:Episodes featuring Austin Moon Category:Episodes featuring Ally Category:Episodes featuring Ally Dawson Category:Auslly moments Category:Moments Category:Friendships Category:Dates